


Terukir di Bintang

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jewish Jonas, Judaism, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Getting together had been a bit random.[Or, Eva is with Jonas and Noora. They move in together andmezuzotare involved.]





	Terukir di Bintang

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I am desperately trying to do this one [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/162939566714/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls) too apparently sjkfdhgjsdfhjgskf I'm not sure I can do all of them, but I'm trying. 
> 
> Thank you so so so so much to [Rachael](http://jewishjonas.tumblr.com/) and [Levi](http://flintch.tumblr.com) for their amazing help with writing Judaism! Without them I would have been lost. 
> 
> The title is a lovely [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjHTJywVmAI) by Yuna, and it means "Written in the stars".

“Okay, that should be the last box, right?” Eva is literally _exhausted_. Never again, the won’t move ever again, they’ll stay forever renting this flat, because she can’t really endure another moving.

On the other hand, they’ve been together for close to four years now, it was time they moved in together, and started the first day of the rest of their lives, like Noora says when she smokes and becomes soppy.

(The fact that Noora started to smoke is still an exhilarating reality to Eva, when she spent all her high school preoccupied with being a perfect straight edge—no drugs, no alcohol, no casual sex. She likes stoner Noora more, if she has to be honest, because she’s more relaxed and happier. Thought that’s maybe because of the relationship she’s in now, it certainly makes sense.)

“Last one. Thank fuck.” Jonas’ sweaty, and not in that attractive way that comes to him after sex. He’s just dripping and needs a shower. “Where are the bathroom boxes? I want to empty them, so I can fucking wash myself.”

“In the bathroom. Of course.” Noora looks like the freshest out of them, and Eva doesn’t know if it’s because she got out of the labour or if it’s because of her strenuous workout lately. “And the kitchen ones are in the kitchen, and the bedroom ones are in the bedroom, and so on and so forth.”

Eva chuckles. “If it wasn’t for you, Jonas and I would live in perpetual mess and filth.”

Jonas starts to open a box; it’s labelled _Judaica_. “Not true. I do tidy some stuff.” He starts to take out all the things, neatly wrapped in bubble wrap, and makes a face at Eva to prove his point.

Noora laughs at that. “Of course, of course. Still, you’d probably be eating amidst chaos without me.”

Eva shrugs and goes to the kitchen, opens one box to find it full of silverware and kitchen towels. “True. True.”

 

***

 

Eva really doesn’t know how it happened that it was her, Jonas and Noora now. It started maybe when she was still with Jonas in first year of high school and the attractive blonde girl came and told her that slut shaming led to chlamydia. It started when she broke up with Jonas and tried to think about her feelings towards girls as well as boys.

(Eva didn’t really know about bisexuality at 16. She’d known fleetingly that what she did with Ingrid and Sara was jut just for _boys_ or for _exercising_ , but she never really thought about it, because it was just something she liked to do sometimes, just for _fun_ , and then when Noora came along she was basically crushed by strange feelings in her stomach, and she had to think about that, because they were not something she could ignore anymore.)

Surprisingly, it had been easy enough coming to terms with her feelings towards girls. Towards Noora, a bit less. She had a fling with Vilde, and then one with Chris, and then she was again with Jonas without even having realised, because Jonas was actually her best friend, and Jonas was also someone she was attracted to, and Noora was with William anyway, even if on and off, so it didn’t really matter, did it?

Being with Jonas again after two years of separation was good; they were more mature, and they knew each other well enough not to commit the same mistakes they made in the past. Eva wasn’t so hung up on weed anymore, and Jonas actually thought highly of her now. They were happy, they were definitely happy.

It was at that point that the dam of Noora’s relationship with William broke, and Eva had to dealt with a best friend who was broken, abused, and couldn’t leave him because she thought he was her only hope. It was the time spent together, both alone and with Jonas, and it was the time Jonas spent alone with Noora because of their common interests in politics and the world around them. It was seeing films together, and going out to eat afterwards. It was Noora staying at Eva’s more often than not because she felt less alone, and cooking for the three of them as a thank you, being extremely mindful about the fact that Jonas kept kosher when eating.

It was the fact that Jonas and Noora shared views of the world that Eva wasn’t too interested in, and it was the fact that Eva’s feelings returned full force and she was confused, because she still loved Jonas, but Noora was there, and she didn’t know what to do.

 

***

 

After they’ve showered, the doorbell rings and suddenly the house is messier than even, because twelve people come in, and the entrance is a forest of shoes. Eva smiles at Sana, the last one to enter, with a big basket of housewarming gifts in her arms.

“I’m bringing the goods,” she says. She whispers the _bismillah_ before coming in.

Eva takes it out of her hands and peeks inside; it looks like everybody chipped in tk to buy something, and the thought makes her smile. There’s challah, salt, sugar, and wine. There’s a box of Sana’s favourite _atay b’na3na3_ , and there’s a _hamsa_ with the Magen David and the birkat habayit. There’s like two litres of extra virgin olive oil and Sana’s mum’s chebakia. There’s a Star Wars cup because Magnus broke Noora’s old one, and there’s a bag of fresh ground coffee. Eva can also spot what seems like Belgian chocolate, a mix of dried fruits, candles, and a hammer and nails for the affixing of the mezuzot. She smiles big. “This is a lot, thank you so much.”

Sana smiles and waves a hand. “We’re twelve people,” she says. “It’s literally the bare minimum.”

Eva hip checks her and goes to the kitchen with the basket, to let Noora and Jonas look at the gifts, and hugs Isak lightly as soon as her hands are free. “I heard you came for the affixing ceremony,” she murmurs to him, and Isak nods slowly.

“Wouldn’t have missed it, honestly. Not after you all made me help with the boxes and the fucking furniture for all the morning.”

Eva laughs. “I mean, what did we have to do for you and Even when you moved from your old house?”

“Okay, fair enough.” Isak kisses her hair and rocks her a bit, and Eva closes her eyes, hums softly a song. She’s tired but happy that all the stress is almost done, because they only have another day of emptying boxes and then everything will be in its place, thanks to Noora’s organising skills.

When she opens her eyes, Noora is putting all the food stuff away in its place, and Jonas is putting the hamsa in the Judaica cabinet with the glass doors, on display with his Channukkiyah and the Sefer Torah he got for his Bar Mitzvah. He still has to put up the other stuff, but Eva figures that the Shabbat is in four days, and he’ll have time to do it tomorrow.

When he comes back he’s smiling and looks excited. “Are you ready?” he asks, and then gives a fleeting kiss to Eva and Noora, before going to take the mezuzot.

The actual ritual is quite silent, everybody intent in observing Jonas raising the mezuzah, reciting the blessing, and then affixing it vertically on the right side of every door post of the house, except for the bathroom. Eva loves seeing Jonas in these moments, when he practices his religion he looks always happy and free.

 

***

 

Getting together had been a bit random. It was one evening, and Noora had cooked as per usual. Jonas was doing the dishes, and the conversation topic was polyamory in depth, and at the beginning it had been so general, but it swayed onto their personal lives so fast, so, so fast, and Eva and Jonas hadn’t really talked about it, and Eva felt so shitty, but also when she looked at him he was smiling and nodding, and so Eva kind of… kissed Noora, without thinking twice about it.

After that, there’d been talks, and there’d been negotiations, and there’d been Noora saying she was sorry if she had problems and past traumas, and there’d been cuddles, and kisses, and dates, and they worked so well together, Eva was actually amazed.

At first she thought it was too good to be true, and it was going to end soon, but then a year had passed, and then another, and then another, and they were still as good as the first day. Or, well. Better than the first day because of communication and trust and starting to think about building an actual life together.

They had told their friends about six months in, and the best reaction had been an indignant cry from Magnus, something about how he couldn’t get one girl yet Jonas could get two. Jonas had proceeded lecturing him about how he didn’t really _get_ two girls, it was just two people who decided to share their life with him, and _getting_ a girl was such a stupid concept anyway. Eva had actually felt a tiny bit sorry for Magnus. Not that much, though.

Their relationship was good, and Eva felt like they completed each other, in the way that Jonas always got up before them and made breakfast, and in the way Eva was good at dealing with the social shit Noora had anxiety about, and in the way Noora gave them directions on where to put things and how to organise the house. And in the way she felt completed like she’d never felt before, and she felt every day a little bit happier than the day before.

 

***

 

“ _Waking up beside you I’m a loaded gun_ ,” sings Eva loudly, while making the bed. That song has been in her happy playlist since 2014, and it’s the best to sing when she’s doing stuff around the house. The bed was the last thing they needed to do for the day, because emptying the living room boxes was reserved for tomorrow.

Honestly thank god for Noora’s organizing skills.

She finishes straightening the duvet when Jonas pounces on her, hair wet from the shower and all. Eva squeals, tries to gets him off the bed because he’s fucking _wet_ , what the fuck, but then Noora’s on top of her too.

“If you’re going to fuck right now, I want in,” she says, laughing.

Jonas spreads out on the bed, and Eva smiles up at him, Noora still on her, face in her neck. “Are we?” she asks, more for formality than anything else. They’re all very aware than yes, they’re going to christen their house tonight.

(They had to buy a king size bed, and it wasn’t funny to look around for it, because Ikea only had the stupid 160 centimetres ones, and then needed at least 200 centimetres to sleep comfortably in three—because it was one thing to sneak one night in a French bed, and another to have a bed in your house that was less than comfortable. And they didn’t want to take turns sleeping on the couch or whatever.

It had been a bit of an expensive thing to buy, but it was worth it, because it seemed like heaven lying on the mattress. And then, of course, sex.)

Jonas looks at them and then looks down at himself, where his cock is starting to tent the towel he’s wearing. He smiles and shrugs. “I don’t know, are we?” he repeats, mocking Eva a bit. Noora chuckles, her mouth still on Eva’s neck, and bites Eva lightly, making her arch into Noora’s body.

“I’d say yes,” she murmurs, loud enough to be heard by Jonas. “I’d say we make ourselves at home and leave this bed just to fuck in the shower, if we feel like it.”

Eva really hopes there’s no fucking in the shower tonight. The only thing that’s cute to do in the shower is oral, otherwise it’s slippery and awkward and she really doesn’t need a shower when she has a king-sized bed and her two lovers on her side. “If you go in the shower, you’ll have to go by yourself because I’m fucking passing,” she says, and slides her hand under Jonas’ towel, palms his cock a bit. “You’re warm,” she tells him, and Jonas laughs.

“It’s what happens when all the blood goes there, you know.”

Noora unbuttons Eva’s shirt, starts kissing her breasts lightly, and Eva squeezes Jonas’ cock, moans into Jonas’ mouth, tries to move but it’s a bit impossible with what she’s feeling right now. “Just lay down,” tells her Noora, before taking off her sweatpants. “Just lay down.”

Having sex in three was a bit awkward at first, but after four years they move like one body. Eva knows exactly what Noora wants to do to her, and knows exactly what Jonas needs in this right moment. She loves that she’s able to read them like open books, and she loves that they can do the same with her; it’s the kind of intimacy she’s always looked for in her life, and the fact that now she has it, that now she will have it for the rest of her life, is enough to make the experience even better.

Later, Eva lies spent, and lets herself be cuddled, eyes closed and breath regular. “I hope you know I won’t change the sheets, it’s you who will have to do it,” she murmurs, already half-asleep.

Jonas and Noora both chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand if you liked the story, come find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
